Vehicular transmissions may include two or more different clutches that must be controlled during a shift. For example, a first clutch will engage, typically referred to as an on-coming clutch, while a second clutch will disengage, typically referred to as an off-going clutch. The on-coming clutch and the off-going clutch must be precisely controlled to provide a smooth shift. A shift may be defined as a power-on shift, in which the shift is performed while an engine is being commanded to provide a requested torque, such as when driving with an accelerator pedal depressed. Alternatively, a shift may be defined as a power-off shift, in which case the shift is performed when the engine is not being commanded to provide a requested torque, such as when the accelerator pedal is released. If the shift is transitioning from a lower gear ratio to a higher gear ratio, such as may occur when the vehicle is accelerating, then the shift may be defined as an upshift. If the shift is transitioning from a higher gear ratio to a lower gear ratio, such as may occur when the vehicle is decelerating, then the shift may be defined as a downshift. Accordingly, if the vehicle must perform a shift that requires a transition from a first clutch, i.e., an off-going clutch, to a second clutch, i.e., an on-coming clutch, while the vehicle is under power, in order to shift from a lower gear ratio to a higher gear ratio, the shift may be defined as a clutch-to-clutch power-on upshift.